


No Second Chances

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: genext other options [2]
Category: GeNext (comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Sequel to other options Megan wants him back but there are no second chances this time.





	No Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. These fics were uploaded one time under my main account marf_redux before I moved them here

No Second Chance

“Hey, Oly can I talk to you,” Megan said surprising him from behind where he was sitting. She must have been blocking or he’d have sensed her approach. He was supposed to meet Pavel and Rico on the basketball court but he nodded and motioned for her to sit down. “Thanks,” She said giving him a flirtatious smile. “Jacob and I broke up so I was wondering if you wanted to get back together?”

He was a bit thrown and reminded of what Rico had said a few weeks ago. “I don’t think so Megan, you moved on and so have I.” He saw her eyes widen in surprise. They had been keeping things quiet since they doubted they’d get to stay room mates once word got out about them dating.

“Who,” She asked and there was a hint of temper in her voice. “I only ever see you hanging around with our other friends.” She sobered “Is it Becca or Anna Marie?” She asked the anger gone. “I mean I have no right to interfere since we did break up but I’d like to know who I lost out too.”

“Actually you lost out to Rico,” He said watching her start again. “Please don’t tell any of the teachers or we’ll probably have to get moved to a new room.” He felt her probing at his shields clearly determined to see if he was pulling her leg. He relaxed them and let her in long enough for her to see a few memories of what he’d been up to with Rico.

“Don’t worry, I’m not the vindictive type.” She lied smoothly. He knew just like her mom she could be something when she was angry but she was a good friend even if they weren’t together anymore. “Kind of funny though that I’d be the one turned down for a second chance.” She got up and began to walk off. “I’ll let you go, you don’t want to keep your boyfriend waiting.”

He headed to the court and found Rico and Pavel already playing. “What kept you,” Rico asked stopping the game for a moment. He could tell Pavel was annoyed at the interruption in playing but he settled down.

“Megan, showed up asking to get back together,” He said and tried not to be disappointed in the flash of fear in Rico’s eyes. “I told her no thanks, since I’ve already moved on.” He loved the way Rico’s face lit up when he smiled hearing that.

“You’ve moved on?” Pavel asked slightly confused. “I wasn’t aware you were dating anyone since your break up with Megan.” He glanced at Rico who had been the most resistant to telling anyone.

 

“He’s been seeing me,” Rico said surprising Pavel. “We are keeping things quiet because we don’t want to have to switch rooms.” He couldn’t help but smile at the face Pavel was making it wasn’t often that any of them managed to really shock the man.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
